


3 Times She Walked Home Alone and 1 Time She Had Company

by marvelmedigeekfics



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelmedigeekfics/pseuds/marvelmedigeekfics
Summary: Betty Cooper is alone in the world without her best friend, Kevin Keller. That is, until a biker carries her home and she gets the friend she always wanted.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 20





	3 Times She Walked Home Alone and 1 Time She Had Company

First time -

Betty Cooper always took the late shift. She usually didnt have a problem with it, but with the sun setting so early she often had to walk home in pitch black.She was careful, always having a switch blade and pepper spray fully ready to defend her. And she didnt usually walk home alone. 

But today was a little different, she had had a good day, for the most part, until Archie Andrews walked in as her last customer of the day. And he was not alone, with a raven haired girl by his side. Betty hadn’t had a crush on her former best friend for years, but seeing him with a new girl had dampened her mood drastically. She was still mulling it over in her head as she walked home. It wouldn’t be a stretch to say that she had been imagining sticking her switch blade into his thigh.

Betty Cooper supposed she should be happy for him, and she was, really. She was just jealous she didnt have any of that happiness for her own.

—

Second time -

Betty Cooper missed having someone to walk home with. She hadn’t realized how much she had grown accustomed to her best friend, Kevin Keller, walking next to her. But he was spending some quality time with his new blended family. She mused she could make a new friend, but there wasn’t many people in town that would associate with her. She was, of course, related to the town crazies, which most people still thought was contagious. She was lucky to be friends with anybody was her final thought. She was lonely, she realized as she clicked the deadbolt to her apartment. As she hopped in the shower, her hidden loneliness bubbled up and exploded in the form of tears, prompting a full mental breakdown in the shower.

—

Third time-

Archie and his girlfriend had come into the shop again. Betty tried to be nice, and even told a few jokes. But once they were gone and the hollowness of an after dark ghost town caught up with her, Betty just sighed. Her tears ducts were exhausted and she just felt a bit numb. When she walked home she almost didnt notice the sound of motorcycles stirring the silence. The people on them left her be, which was fortunate, because Betty had no clue whether she would’ve started crying or berated them endlessly. When she got to her apartment and tried to fall asleep, she found sleep was evading her. She was awake for hours, staring at her phone until the words bled into each other.

—

Fourth time-

Betty Cooper was absolutely beat. After getting no sleep the night before, she had spilled coffee no less than 4 times. She was so ready for bed, but while she was locking up, it began to rain. Betty cursed and moaned about the unfortunate last straw. The bikes were back. While she was wondering about why they were riding in the rain, she failed to remember the hole in the sidewalk, causing her to face plant into the sidewalk. Luckily had moved her switchblade away from her self. But unluckily she had messed up her ankle. She cursed again about her string of bad luck lately and tried unsuccessfully to get up.

When a strangers hand was offered she didnt even question it and let him guide her up to standing. “You okay there?”   
Betty thanked him and tried to hobble off, but one step on that ankle had her hopping on one leg like an idiot.

“You sure about that?”

“I’m just fine.”

Another step had her taking back her statement and another had her taking a risk and asking this stranger for a ride.

“Sure thing, ponytail.” He said, his eyes twinkling as he helped her up.

Betty debated on whether to withhold her real address from him, but decided against it when she realized how much her ankle actually hurt.

“Can you make it up or do you want me to carry you?” He asked, offering his hand.

One step and she was almost begging for him to carry her. “Maybe I should’ve taken you to the hospital.”

“I dont have insurance. And if you cant tell by my apartment, I’m super broke.”

“If its broken-”

“Its not, I know what that feels like.”

“Whatever you say.” He said, taking the key and unlocking the door. “Where do you want me to put you?”

“Couch is fine. By the way, what’s your name?”

“Jughead Jones at your service.”

Betty almost choked on this news, but she composed herself, “Betty Cooper.”

“Do you need anything, Betty Cooper?”

“Company.” She whispered, almost inaudibly.

“What was that?”

“A pillow.”

Jughead returned with 2. And a blanket.

“Do you need some ice? Better question do you have any ice?”

“I have a little.” She shifted on the couch and almost screamed from the unforeseen amount of pain.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to take you to the hospital?”

“Dead serious, Jughead.”

It took him a bit longer to get the ice than expected, but betty didnt care much, all she was thinking about was how she was going to make it with an almost broken ankle at work.

She was crying when Jug got back. “You alright there?” Betty winced as he pressed the ice to her swollen ankle.

“How am I going to do my job? I'm a frickin waitress and i’m broke enough as it is.”

“Don’t worry about it, Betty cooper. It’ll be okay.”

“Will it, Jughead Jones? I can barely afford this place as it is. And everyone thinks i’m going to go crazy like my parents.”

“You can stay at my place. I've got an extra room. That is if you don't mind a bunch of barrels living with you.”

“Are you serious? No one’s ever offered anything like that to me before.”

A knock at the door broke their weird tensions. “I’ll get it.” Jug offered.

“It’s not like I could.” Betty muttered causing Jughead to chuckle to himself as he opened the door for his sister.

“Betty, JB. JB, Betty. JB’s a doctor.”

“You know I don’t have insurance, jughead. Why’d you bring a doctor?”

“I guess I forgot to mention that JB and I have a bit of a deal. You don’t have to pay and she gets to keep her secrets.”

30 minutes and an xray from a tiny ball later, JB agreed that Betty’s ankle wasn’t broken. “Just a sprain. Rest, ice, compression, elevation. There’s a prescription with your name on it at my office, if you want it. And if Jughead will come get the crutches with me, I’ll be on my way. It was nice meeting you.”

“Likewise.”

—

“You like her, dont you?” was JB’s first comment.

“Why would you think that?”

“You offered her a room, which you haven’t done since, ever. And I can feel the sexual tension.”

“She needs a place, I have a place. And you like to make up sexual tension to give some drama to your life.”

“Sure, Jug. But I’m not making this up.” She replied, handing him the crutches.

—

When Jughead got back up to Betty’s apartment, he found her asleep, with the blanket tossed to one side and her phone buzzing with a call from Kevin Keller.

Jughead rolled his eyes and straightened the blanket, smiling at her sleeping form. After a walk around of her tiny apartment and deadbolting of her door, he sat down on the couch, content to house sit for her while she slept.


End file.
